Sleep
by TeeterTotter
Summary: Bella wakes up one day, only to find out that everything she thought she knew, wasn't real, and never existed. Nobody in Forks knows her, the Cullens were never vampires, and she never met Edward. How will she cope with her new reality?


**A/N: Hello! I'm Tilly, and this is.. well, my first fanfic on _this_ account. It's also my first Twilight fanfic. : I hope it's not too bad, and I'd really like some feedback. So.. enjoy!**

**Summary: Bella wakes up one day, only to find out that everything she thought she knew, wasn't real, and never existed. Nobody in Forks knows her, the Cullens were never vampires, and she never met Edward. How will she cope with her new reality?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything. D:**

* * *

_Ugh. Why is it so hard to move?_

My eyes wouldn't open. Why wouldn't they open? _You're tired, that's why._

Moving my arms seemed like such an effort as well, and once I guessed that I'd lifted them more than an inch or two in the air, my strength seemed to drain from me, and they fell back onto the bed.

_The hard, unfamiliar bed. _

Where was I?

"_Bella?"_

* * *

"Bella? "

I groaned, lifting a hand to rub my eyes before opening them, taking in the wonderful sight before me. "Edward," I whispered, smiling sleepily.

"You were acting strange," his brow furrowed slightly as he said that. I gave him a curious look.

"I was?" He nodded. "I think I just had a strange dream, that's all."

He looked me straight in the eye, raising one perfectly shaped brow, and I knew what he was going to ask, before he vocalized it. I quickly shook my head and slipped out of my bed, releasing a yawn as I stretched my arms over my head, momentarily forgetting Edward watching me.

"I'll be right back."

I groggily walked out of my room and into the restroom, prepared to start my day. _"Bella?" _Whipping my head to the side, I half expected to see Edward standing in the doorway of the bathroom, but instead, I saw no one. _How weird_, I thought, shaking my head and turning on the faucet to splash some water on my face. I took a good look at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like I hadn't slept in ages.

"_Bella, please."_

I recognized that voice now. How could I have thought it to be Edward?

"Charlie?"

"_Oh, Bells! You're awake!"_

What? What an odd thing for Charlie to say, especially when I was pretty sure he was already gone on one of his fishing trips.

Wait a minute. If Charlie was already gone, why was I hearing his voice in the bathroom?

The next thing I remembered before everything went black was Edward hovering over me on the floor, his ice cold body holding mine against his as he me what had happened.

* * *

Like before, I had a bit of trouble opening my eyes. It didn't take long, but soon, I was staring up at a white ceiling. _Everything's kind of fuzzy… _ Not more than a few seconds later, I had to close my eyes because of the intense burning. It was like being in a dark room, and having someone turn on the lights unexpectedly. Slowly, I tried again, and was able to keep them open a little longer, before I repeated the process.

I started to sense some movement to my side, and thinking it was Edward, I tried to turn my head to look at him, but found that it required a lot more effort than opening my eyes had. _What is this?_ It seemed like several minutes later, but I had finally managed the exhausting task. Everything was still very cloudy, and it took me a few seconds to register in my mind who was there.

I was extremely surprised to see Charlie sitting next to me, looking completely distraught and disbelieving. I furrowed my brows-- or attempted to, as I was sure it probably looked like I hadn't moved a muscle—and opened my mouth to speak.

Nothing ever came out, and I found myself extremely frustrated. What the hell was going on? I felt like my body was a dead weight, and I couldn't do anything. I felt helpless, and weak. Where was Edward? If something had happened to me, he would be here, wouldn't he? But maybe he wanted to give Charlie some time alone with me. But what had happened? Where was I and why was I here? I was so confused.

Once again, I attempted to speak, and was disappointed yet again with another failure. This seemed to bring some reaction to Charlie, after just staring at me in shock the entire time. He opened his mouth quickly, before shutting it, almost as quick. He took another try at it, and was this time mildly successful as he made a noise that sounded like a strangled sob. I imagined this must have been what I had looked like, closely resembling a fish.

"Bella, you really are awake," he whispered, as though if he spoke any louder I would disappear.

_Of course I'm awake! Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Edward? _I wanted to shout all these things, but at the moment, my body seemed completely unresponsive, as though it refused to listen to my mind's requests. I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me then, and it seemed all I could do at the moment was give in to the confusing fatigue.

* * *

When I awoke again, it was to icy fingers stroking my cheek. I snapped my eyes open, expecting to have to struggle to get them open, but that didn't seem to be the case. I turned my glance from my ceiling, to my room, and then to Edward sitting at my side, worry etched into his lovely face.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I wanted to say yes, I was fine, but honestly, I wasn't sure myself. Had I been dreaming? But I remember passing out. I sighed, a light pressure in the back of my head forming as I seemed to overwork my brain with questions.

"I think so," I replied hesitantly.

This didn't seem to ease the worry, but rather had the opposite effect and he seemed to have a slight panicked look in his eyes. I wanted to roll my eyes, tell him he was overreacting by thinking the worst of 

things, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The most I could manage was a weak, what I hoped to be reassuring, smile.

I was about to reach up and grab his hand, when the door burst open and a frantic Alice ran inside.

"Bella!" If her tone, and the confusion still wracking my brain weren't distracting me, I'm sure I would have asked if my name seemed to be everybody's word of the day.

"What is it?" Edward beat me to it, and I looked back at him, noticing he was now standing, his eyes focused intently on Alice. I guessed he was trying to listen to her thoughts, but I couldn't be sure.

"I can't—I don't," Alice gave a dramatic sigh, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "I can't see anything."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped from my lips at her words. I looked between the two, Edward still remained in the same position, as unmoving as a statue, and Alice hadn't ceased her ministrations, as though she expected that to fix her ability to see the future.

"What do you mean?" My voice came out shaky, and I hadn't realized until then how scared I was. What was happening?

She slowly sat down on the edge of my bed, facing me, as she opened her eyes and concentrated on mine. It seemed like we stayed that way for several minutes as I stared at her golden eyes, littered with frustration. She let out a loud angry noise, and turned to Edward. "See? He seemed to be shocked, and I was vaguely reminded of my earlier encounter with Charlie.

"What does it mean?"

Alice shook her head, before suggesting we go to Carlisle. While we ran to the Cullen's house, me on Edward's back, eyes shut tight for fear of watching things whiz by at this ridiculous speed, Edward briefed his sister on what had happened earlier with my fainting situation. It seemed like not even 5 minutes had passed, before Edward stopped and gently set me on the ground, his cold, hard fingers weaving through mine as he led Alice and I into the house.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for us, and I could see the questioning glances that they were giving Alice. I assumed she had probably stormed out immediately to race to my house and find out what had gone wrong to cause her to have a temporary blockage. At least, I hoped it was temporary.

"Carlisle," Edward stated, though to me it sounded more like an order.

As much as I expected they could have had their discussion standing, I didn't think I would last very long standing. Carlisle seemed to take notice, and motioned for me to sit on the couch. I obliged, pulling Edward with me, and plopped onto the comfortable furniture, Edward following.

"Tell me what has you two so worked up," he looked from Edward, to Alice, and back to Edward.

"Alice can't see anything."

"Nothing?"

"No," she replied, her eyes downcast as though she felt she was going to be punished.

"That is very unusual." Carlisle seemed deep in thought for a while, and in that time I allowed myself to take in everyone. Esme had a look of extreme worry on her face, as did Jasper. Emmet looked curious, but otherwise normal. Rosalie was looking at me, a bit of anger being the first thing I could see from her expression. Great, she probably thought I had something to do with Alice's mind fluke. My eyes moved on from Rosalie to Edward, who I hadn't noticed had been staring at me, until now. His smoldering topaz eyes were making my cheeks burn with what I knew to be a blush. I saw the corner of his lips quirk up slightly, and before I knew it, I had a huge grin on my face. I felt stupid that one slight change in his expression seemed to make mine react ten-fold.

I glanced away quickly, my eyes averting to Alice who was on my other side, her eyes staring at Carlisle sadly, as though she were expecting the worse. We all were.

Finally, Carlisle spoke, very slowly. "I'm not sure what it could be. Perhaps you're just having a lapse in your ability? There could be something going on nearby that's causing a temporary block. I think we should wait this out."

At the mention of something going on to cause Alice's lack of premonition, I could all but feel Rosalie's glare on me, and I wanted to crawl in a corner. Could I really be the reason for this happening to Alice? I never got to finish my thoughts on the subject, because they were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from Edward.

We all snapped our attention to Edward, his body now sitting rigidly next to me, hand squeezing the edge of the couch as his eyes screwed shut. He looked like he was in pain, and I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder.

"Edward?"

He was shaking his head profusely, before he turned wild eyes on me. I jumped back a little, honestly a little frightened. "They—" His eyes slowly changed, and it made my heart wrench at how sad he suddenly looked. "I can't hear anything," he whispered gravely.

I gasped, lifting a hand to my mouth to cover it up, and watched him lower his head. I quickly looked to Carlisle, hoping to find an answer for Edward, but he just frowned and shook his head at me. If possible, Esme's worry increased, and I felt like crying for them. Everything was happening at once, and nobody knew what was going on.

"What's happening?" When I spun my head to look back at Edward, I had a sudden onslaught of dizziness. My vision clouded slightly, and I tried focusing on those beautiful, dazzling eyes I had grown to love. I reached my hand out for Edward, but it never reached him.

* * *

I felt the now familiar heaviness on my body. I anticipated the difficulty I would experience when I attempted to open my eyes; I was ready for it. Surprisingly, however, I found it easier to open my eyes this time around. Everything was still a little cloudy, my hazy vision seeming to travel from my consciousness, into my dream world.

I needed to wake up, though. I needed to find out what's going on with Edward and Alice.

There was a significant amount of shuffling coming from my left, so that was the direction I turned my head. I had to blink a few times, the burning from before creeping back, but not as intense as the other times. It was akin to the feeling of having dry eyes. I could make out Charlie sitting down, watching someone else walk back and forth, however I could not recognize the man at the moment.

I built up the saliva accumulating in my mouth enough to lick my lips which were dry and chapped, before opening them. I tried as hard as I could to speak, to say something, but all I could manage was a quiet wheeze.

This seemed to be enough to catch the attention of the doctor, and he made his way next to my left, blocking Charlie from my view. I looked up at him, my eyebrows knitted together in frustration as I tried to speak again. He smiled at me, not a sympathetic pity smile, but a genuine smile.

"We weren't sure if you were ever going to wake up."

"Carlisle," I managed, though it came out ragged and sounded more like a croak. I instantly gave a sigh of relief as I knew I was fine, now that I was in Carlisle's care.

His smile faltered slightly, and I noticed something was different about him. I couldn't place it, but I knew something was off. He nodded once, before patting my hand gently. "Can you move your hand?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, the burn now a dull ache from keeping my eyes open in the brightness of the room. While I had my eyes closed, I figured this would be the best time to move my hand. I tentatively moved my fingers, feeling the blood rush through me as I lifted my hand next, twisting it this way and that at a very slow pace.

When I opened my eyes again, Carlisle was giving me that smile again, before writing something on his clipboard. He lifted his arm out next, before pulling his hand to his shoulder, and extending it out again. "Can you do this for me, Bella?"

I tried, and was excited to find that I could, without straining as much as I had the first time. Things seemed to be getting easier and easier each time. But what had happened that caused me to feel this way? And what was it about Carlisle?

The next thing he asked me to do was move both arms together in the same fashion. This task seemed harder than the others, because now I had to use my brain twice as much to get my arms to move. _At least this time they're listening, _I sighed. When I had finished with this, he nodded once more, before pointing to his throat.

"Bella, can you say something for me, please?"

I wanted to cry out in confusion; what was this all about? I figured that would be what I would say.

Out of everything that I had to do so far, talking seemed to be the hardest. My throat was already sore from speaking Carlisle's name earlier, and I wasn't sure if I could manage anything else without something to drink.

"What," I paused to breathe, my hand instinctively reaching up to my throat as I rubbed lightly, hoping to ease the soreness. "Happening?"

I know that my sentence didn't quite sound coherent, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to vocalize what was in my head. My voice sounded harsh, like I was a mute who was just learning how to talk. My voice sounded unused. I could only imagine how it sounded to Carlisle and Charlie. I didn't notice until now that Charlie had stood up and was peeking out behind Carlisle, worry and curiosity obvious on his face. He looked kind of like a lost puppy.

Focusing my attention back on Carlisle, I saw him scribbling something on the same clipboard, before looking back down at me. He gave me a solemn stare before starting his explanation.

"Bella, it seems that you have a slight Amnesia. I'm not sure exactly how much you remember at the moment, but you were severely injured in a car accident while you and Charlie were driving home from the Airport. When you were brought here, you were unconscious, and barely living. It was lucky that you had managed to keep yourself sustained long enough to make it here, but it wasn't too long after you were in the recovery process that we realized how you had been able to keep yourself alive.

"When the body undergoes severe head trauma, it can often put the person's mind into a coma for a short period of time. Long enough to help the body recover, and keep itself going. However, after a couple of weeks, you still did not wake, though your heart was still beating regularly. It's rare for someone to stay in a coma for over 5, or even 2 to 3, weeks. It's even rarer for someone to recover completely, with no abnormalities, after being in a coma for as long as you have been."

Once I had let everything that Carlisle had said sink in, I shook my head, not fully believing that such a thing had happened to me. It couldn't. It wasn't possible that I could have been in a coma for so long! I don't remember any of it! This has got to be a joke.

Before my thoughts could wander any further, my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Me again(obviously)! So, if you have any feedback, or anything, or if you can let me know if it was okay, please do! I'd reaaaally appreciate it! I know the whole "Car crash Coma!" deal has been used before.. but hopefully I put a different twist on it! (I really really hope I did... )**

**Review! **


End file.
